1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pull-out guide assembly for drawers, shelves or the like, comprising on each side of the drawer one supporting rail mounted on the side panel of the body of a piece of furniture, one pull-out rail on the side of the drawer at the bottom of the drawer and a roller carrier situated between these rails, load-transmitting rollers and lateral guide rollers being retained in the roller carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pull-out guide assemblies of the above-mentioned type allow smooth movement of the drawer or shelf and are, further, adapted to carry relatively heavy loads. The production costs of the roller carrier of injection-moulded plastics material and of the rollers arranged therein are low, and they have the same or even better sliding characteristics than pull-out guide assemblies with ball bearing rollers fastened to their rails.
It is important with such pull-out guide assemblies that the drawer move as smoothly as possible and, further, that the drawer is retained in a manner to provide lateral stability. Thus, tilting and wobbling of the drawer during the pull-out and push-in movements are prevented.